The True Hero of the Kanto Region!
by hardytekyoyo
Summary: The Kanto Region has been taken over by the evil and power Giovanni with his feared Team Rocket backing him up! The once trusted and loyal Gym Leaders have turned their backs on their people and joined the ranks of the evil organization. The Elite Four has gone into hiding and most people have given up hope of taking back their region. But a certain 10 year old boy hasn't given up!
1. Prologue

Welcome...To the world of Pokemon! But this isn't the magical land you all once knew and loved. Things have taken a turn for the worst in this once majestic world. It used to be the dream of every young trainer to battle alongside their Pokemon allies and become the Pokemon League Champion, proving they are the best like no one ever was! Sadly things are much different now...no more so than the once lively region of Kanto.

It all started when Team Rocket unleashed their master plan, too take control of the entire region. Nobody truly believe they would succeed though and turned to the loyal Gym Leaders too defend their home, and this they did. Fighting off the Rocket grunts and the powerful admins at every turn. Things were just starting to look better for the people of Kanto...until Team Rockets biggest secret was revealed.

In the city of Fuchsia, Gym Leader Koga was fighting alongside his students. A young gym trainer ordered his Ekans to use bite on the Rocket Grunt's Zubat. But as it was about to strike, the Ekans was suddenly swept aside by a Crobat's wing attack. The student, stunned, looked back at his teacher, who reached from his belt and pulled off a pokeball.

_"Weezing, use Smokescreen!"_ Koga called out as he threw his pokeball, which opened to reveal a blinding light. As the light faded, the poison gas pokemon appeared, quickly using its attack to cover the surrounding area in a dark smoke. Coughs could be heard as the trainers tried to see what was happening. One trainer called upon his Venomoth to blow away the smoke with its wing. But once everything was clear...both Team Rocket and Fuscia City's gym leader Koga had disappeared.

This caused an outrage among the citizens of Kanto, enraged that a trusted and respected trainer like Koga would turn his back on his own people. Sadly this was only the beginning. All across the region, The trainers once held in such high regard had begun to turn on their own. From the mysterious Blaine of Cinnibar Island to the beloved Misty of Cerulean City. One by one they abandoned their gym's and joined the ranks of Team Rocket.

But there was one hope left, the most powerful trainers in all of the Kanto Region, The Elite Four! But every time someone tried to reach Indigo Plateau, the home of the Elite Four, they would be turned away. They had gone into hiding and haven't been heard from since the Rocket attack started. Since the only way to gain access to them would be acquiring all 8 Gym Badges, and with all gyms shut down, the people of Kanto began to lose hope...

The police force tried to fight back, but it was too late. Team Rocket had taken over the Kanto Region, with the evil head Giovanni awarding himself with the role of King. The people have given up all hope of taking back their land and adjusted to their new lives. But in a small little town...there was hope, there was a light. The future of the Kanto Region lied in the hands of Red...a 10 year old boy...

...Yupp...we're screwed...


	2. Chapter 1: Pallet Town Showdown

_"Give it up Oak, you can't possibly win this fight!"_

Welcome to the small town of Pallet, home to the world renowned Oak Pokemon Research Laboratory. While the rest of Kanto was being held under siege by Team Rocket, Pallet Town was left untouched. Nobody quite understood why, but the citizens had no complaints.

It was an average day for Professor Oak as he fed the Pokemon that lived on the Oak Corral, a natural environment for Pokemon development which was located behind his lab. He noticed something strange as the Tauros would not stop stampeding, but he didn't put too much thought into it and went on with his day. As he made his way back into the lab, a group of Ratatta's got in his way. Nearly tripping over them, he managed to catch his balance and started questioning the Pokemon. Little did he realize that the Ratatta's, much like the Tauros, were simply trying to warn him. Sadly he did not realize this and continued on his way, walking back into the lab and closing the door behind him. The Ratatta's ran up to the door and began scratching but there was nothing they could do.

Oak made his way through the lab, where nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sitting down at his computer chair, he began to type something when he heard a noise that sounded vaguely like a footstep.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" _Oak called out, to no response. After scanning the room quickly, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

_"Voltorb, use Flash!"_

Oak quickly looked up surprised, but it was too late. The entire room became filled with a blinding light. The Ratattas outside became even more loud and two Pidgeys began flapping their wings against the window. Oak cried out for help as the sound of multiple footsteps filled the room. As the light faded and Oak regained his vision, he realized exactly what had happened. He was being held against a wall by two Team Rocket grunts, with at least a dozen more surrounding him. But that's not what stood out the most, as he noticed the Voltorb who caused all this by the feet of it's trainer.

_"Hello Professor, I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced."_

_"What are you doing here Surge? Team Rocket has no business in Pallet!"_

Lt. Surge, former Gym Leader of Vermillion City, paced around the room, his Voltorb following his every step. He shot a devious smile at Oak as he poked around at various things in the lab.

_"Oh but we do, Team Rocker knows all about your secret project. To make an encyclopedia on all known Pokemon." _Surge said as he toyed with a model Rhydon, accidentally breaking it.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about! Now get out of my lab!" _Oak yelled, trying to break free from the grunts restraining him.

"_There is no point in stalling, We know all about your 'Pokedex' as you like to call it. For some reason it has caught the attention of Giovanni and he asked myself, his most trusted follower, to come obtain it for him. All you need to do is hand over this information to me and we will be on our way. But if you keep me waiting...Well I may not be so generous." _Surge replied as he threw the broken Rhydon model across the room, smashing into several pieces.

Oak didn't flinch, he didn't even say a word. He simply stood his ground and stared into the eyes of Surge.

_"Give it up Oak, you can't possibly win this fight!"_

Once again Oak didn't say a word, but this time opting to give off a hearty laugh.

"_What are you laughing at?!" _Surge ordered at Oak.

_"I told you, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! I research Pokemon here, but in no way am I fit to write an encyclopedia about them! I barely have time to do any work in general. You try taking care of an entire coral of pokemon and you will know what I mean! It's obvious that your boss just set you up, maybe he needed to send you on a false mission to get rid of a screw up like yourself while he took care of the real business!" _Oak replied, which made Surge furious.

_"What did you say?! Giovanni knows that I am the most loyal and powerful of all the Gym Leaders! I trust him and if he says you have an encyclopedia, then you have it!" _Surge roared, his face turning red, _"Voltrob, use Thunderbolt!"_

His Voltrob followed commands and show a bright yellow bolt of lighting at Oak, which also indirectly his the Rocket Grund around him. Oak dropped to his knees and shouted out in pain. Surge walked up to Oak until they were inches apart then knelled down so they were eye level.

"_The next time I come back here, you better have something for me. Or a little shock will be the least of your problem." _Surge said calmly, before standing up and walking away. The Rocket grunts followed suit and left Oak on the ground alone.

Oak slowly stood up, grunting from the pain as he held onto a desk for support. He looked around his lab at the mess that was created, before letting out a long sigh. Oak limped over to the broken Rhydon and picked it up, placing it's remains on a counter in front of him. He poked through the pieces and picking up a small silver key. With this key in hand, he made his way over to his computer desk and unlocked the bottom drawer, pulling out a small red device.

"_What am I supposed to do now?"_

* * *

A few days had passed since Team Rocket invaded Pallet. Professor Oak had been on edge ever since the attack, paranoid that Lt. Surge would be back soon and he didn't think he would be able to protect the Pokedex again. Everywhere he went he kept his eyes open, scanning his fields for any signs of another invasion as he fed the Pokemon. Everything seemed to be normal until he heard a crash inside the lab. The noise also caught the attention of the Nidorans Oak had been tending to who followed him back inside as he rushed to see what caused the commotion. When he ran into the building, Oak spotted someone on their knees picking up pieces of glass. When the stranger heard the door open he quickly looked up in surprise.

_"Professor! I'm so sorry."_

_"Red? What are you doing in my lab?" _Oak questioned as he looked around the room nervously. The 10 year old Red got back to his feet and seemed so hide something behind his back but Oak was to paranoid searching for Team Rocket to notice.

_"Um, I...I came to see if you needed any help feeding the Pokemon!" _Red replied nervously as he slowly backed up towards the door, _"But you seem to be busy right now so I'll try coming back later."_

_"Wait a second!" _Oak called out just as Red was about to leave. Reluctantly, Red stopped and walked back towards Oak who was examining a device on the counter. Inside it was one Pokeball, with two empty spaces next to it. Red took notice of this and seemed to shift around nervously, making sure to keep his back away from the Professor.

_"Is something wrong Professor Oak?" _Red asked with a worried tone in his voice.

_"Earlier today there were 3 Pokeballs in this case. I gave one to my grandson Blue (Wait...that is his name right?). That left two, which were both here when I went outside. But now one of them is mysteriously missing right after I find you in my lab." _Oak replied as he gave Red a suspicious look.

_"Wow that's really weird, would you like me to help you look for it?" _Red quickly asked as he began pacing around the room.

"_Red, Give me back the pokeball." _Oak calmly said.

Red looked at Oak stunned at first, but after a few seconds he admitted defeat and revealed the item behind his back, the missing Pokeball, and placed it on the counter. Oak shook his head and walked over to Red, grabbing the ball off the counter.

"_Why did you do this Red?" _Oak question.

"_I had no choice. I can't catch any Pokemon on my own and I need to find a way to stop Team Rocket! I didn't want to steal it from you but I knew I had no other choice. You wouldn't just give one of your Pokemon to some random kid." _Red exclaimed.

_"Oh um...No, I would never do something like that!" _Oak responded giving off a slight chuckle before quickly switching to a poker face. _"Red, why do you want to stop Team Rocket?"_

"_...They...They have my Mom." _Red responded as he looked down towards the ground.

"_What?!" _Professor Oak asked shocked, _"How did this happen?"_

_"She was in Celadon to go shopping at the Department Store when Team Rocket invaded. Apparently they took hostages and are holding them in Silph Co. I know they have my Mom, Nobody has heard from her since the attack. I need to go rescue her!" _Red yelled at he clenched his fists.

Oak stared at Red for a few seconds, thinking about everything the determined kid must be going through, then glancing over at the recently repaired Rhydon statue sitting next to his computer. Oak looked back at Red and stuck out his hand, offering the Pokemon to him.

_"What?" _Red questioned as he noticed what Oak was doing, _"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes," _Oak replied as he nodded his head, _"But on one condition."_

"_Anything sir!" _Red eagerly said as he took the Pokeball out of Oak's hands, who walked over to the Statue and started messing with the bottom of it, revealing the key.

"_Red, for many years I have been working on a secret project, A Pokemon Encyclopedia. Somehow, Team Rocket has found out about this and wants me to hand it over. But I could never do that, This is my lifes work and it means everything to me. Sadly it's no longer safe here, So I am going to entrust it with you. All I ask is that you do your best to fill the pages of my Pokedex. I am too old to go out and travel like I did when I was younger, so it is in your hands now." _Oak told Red as he retrieved the Pokedex from the Desk drawer and handed it to Red, who simply looked at Oak completely dumbfounded, trying to understand his logic. First his Pokemon and now his life's work...Maybe Red should try for his lab next.

"_Of course Professor. I will do the best I can!" _Red said as he stuffed the Pokedex in his pocket.

"_Thank you Red. Every time you catch a Pokemon, the Pokedex will automatically record information about it, so try and get as many Pokemon as possible. To start you off on your journey I will give you five Pokeballs."_ Oak told the young boy as he handed over 5 empty balls.

_"Thank you sir" _Red replied as he attached the balls to his belt. He shook Oak's hand and turned to leave but Oak stopped him.

_"One last thing," _Oak called out, _"Please don't tell my Grandson about what happened here. He get's insanely jealous. I'm worried about what he might do if he finds out I picked someone else over him for this job."_

Red simply nodded in agreement and went on his way. His very own Pokemon journey had officially begun. But would a 10 year old boy be able to stop the most powerful organization in the world? Where is his Mom? And What Pokemon did the Professor give him? Red began to wonder this himself as he made his way down Route 1. As he traversed the route, he looked at the Pokeball, shining it with his shirt, when a rustling noise from nearby grass made him jump. Red quickly looked behind him to see a Pidgey jump up in the air and dash forward. He ducked out of the way as the bird quickly turned around and braced for battle. Red smirked, turned his hat backwards, and threw the Pokeball!

_"Let's Go! I Choose You!"_


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey

_"Let's Go! I Choose You!"_

Red tossed the Pokeball forward as the wild Pidgey looked on. The ball opened, revealing a blinding white light followed by a loud cry of the Pokemon inside. The Pidgey braced itself for battle as Red looked at his new Pokemon.

_"A Bulbasaur?! I'm already at a disadvantage." _Red said gloomly as he pulled out his Pokedex, _"Well, let's see what this thing has to say about these two."_

Red pulled the pokedex out of his pocket and pointed it towards his new starter Pokemon. As he did, a light turned on and a voice came out of the speaker.

_"Bulbasaur, The Seed Pokemon, A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon." _Red then pointed the Pokedex at the Pidgey, and it once again lit up, _"Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon, A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."_

_"Well, I guess it can't hurt to try! Go Bulbasaur, use tackle!" _Red called out as he put away the Pokedex.

Bulbasaur followed orders and charged at the Pidgey, who is caught by surprise and is rammed by Bulbasaur's head, flying backwards and hitting a tree. The Pidgey didn't take this very kindly, as it retaliated with it's own tackle, causing the two Pokemon to collide head first. Red looked on as the Pokemon in front of him continued to headbutt each other.

_"I guess they don't know any other attacks..." _Red observed as the tiny bird pokemon was slammed into a tree, _"Oh, I should catch it!" _

Red grabbed one of the empty Pokeballs off his belt and chucked it towards the tired Pidgey. When the ball his the bird, it opened up and Pidgey became covered in a red light which was then sucked inside. The ball hit the ground and started shaking as Bulbasaur looked on. After three shakes, it froze and a little light flashed on the ball. Red slowly walked forward and picked up the ball. He inspected it as Bulbasair looked on.

"_Alright! I caught my first Pokemon!" _Red called out as he jumped in the air. Bulbasaur celebrated with him as it attempted to jump as well, barely getting it's back legs off the ground. _"Oh, thank you Bulbasaur! I couldn't have done this without you. I'm really sorry about doubting you at first."_

"_Bulba! Bulbasaur!" _The Pokemon cried out as it rubbed up against Red's leg.

_"Oh, I should give you a nickname!" _Red said as Bulbasaur smiled in approval. _"Ok, so Bulbasaurs are known for using their vines. So how about...Coolwhip! Get it? Because your vines can be used as whips?" _Bulbasaur looked at Red like he was crazy, but apparently it grew on him as he smiled, accepting his new name.

Red returned Bulbasaur to his Pokeball and continued on his way, being very cautious to avoid anymore battles. Along the way, he started thinking of names for his newly caught Pidgey and finally decided on 'Orion'. As he began thinking about his dream team, which included a Mewtwo, Dragonite and for some reason an Oddish, he reached the end of Route 1 and found himself in Viridian City.

_"Welcome to Viridian City! Home of...well...lately the main talking point has been a crazed man rambling about coffee. But we used to have a popular gym!" _ Red looked around, trying to find where this voice came from. Suddenly a man dressed in all blue appeared in front of him from a nearby bush, startling Red and causing him to stumble backwards.

_"What is wrong with you?" _Red questioned as he stood up and stepped back from the man, but he didn't answer. Instead he gave an insane smile before bursting out into a sprint towards Route 1. Red watched, shaking his head and trying to figure out what just happened, before giving up and continuing into Viridian City. As he made his way into the town, he spotted the Pokemon Center and decided to take a rest. 

_"Hello, Welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Center! Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" _Nurse Joy enthusiastically called out as Red entered the building.

"_Um...yes please." _Red answer, a little taken back by how excited Nurse Joy seemed.

"_Great! So where are you from? Are you a new trainer? Do you have any badges? Do you like Chansey's? My sister in Fuscia says she has a Chansey that she caught from the Safari Zone. I'm so jealous. Although I've always prefered Audinos. Oh have you ever been to Unova? It's such a nice region. You can't find alot of their natural Pokemon anywhere else in the world. It's quite exciting. I also went to Sinnoh once, it was so cold there, Hoenn is much nicer." _

Red stared at Nurse Joy in shock as she just continued to ramble on. When she was done with his Pokemon, she handed the balls back to him. Never once did she stop talking. It was quite an amazing sight, to this day nobody knows if she ever even took a breathe. Red had to eventually wave his hands in front of her face to ger her attention.

"_Are you ok?" _Red questioned her.

"_Oh yes, I'm so sorry! It's just...Well we don't get alot of customers here. You're the first trainer to come here in weeks. It's almost as if everyone else's Pokemon magically get healed or something. Sometimes people come in and just stand around...It really confuses me to be honest. So when you came here, and actually talked to me, it was just very exciting."_

"_Well, I'm sure you will see me again. I'm a new trainer so my pokemon aren't very strong yet. But I really need to go, I'm on my way to Indigo Plateau to try and talk to the Elite Four." _Red told her as he slowly inched his way towards the door.

"_Oh you're leaving already? Ok, well I hope to see you soon! Just head west on Route 22 and you should reach the gate to Victory Road in no time! Although you may have a little trouble getting through. Bye bye!" _Nurse Joy called out as Red dashed through the doors.

Red journeyed around Viridian for a while, exploring the town. He spotted the Old Coffee Man lying in the middle of the road and decided to go the opposite direction. Aside from finding a hidden nugget behind the Pokemart, there really wasn't much to this town. The gym was all boarded up and it looked like no one had been in there for months. With nothing else to do, he decided to venture out towards Route 22.

It was a peaceful path. Small patches of grass and a pond surrounded the walkway. Red was strolling along, humming to himself and thinking of all the powerful pokemon he will have someday, when he noticed someone approaching. Red squinted as the figure came into view, and instantly recognized the person.

"_Well if it isn't Red! What are you doing out here all by yourself?"_

"_Hi Blue. Professor Oak told me that he gave you a Pokemon." _Red replied, as Blue, the grandson of Professor Oak, walked closer to Red.

"_Yes he did! He realized that I am destined to be a great trainer and handed down one of his prized Pokemon to me. He really does have a good eye for talent." _Blue said, sounding very egotistical.

"_Yeah, you're right about that. He gave me a Bulbasaur earlier today!" _Red replied.

"_WHAT?!" _Blue screamed, _"How could he have possibly given you a Pokemon? What is wrong with that crazy old man?!"_

"_You said it yourself, he has quite an eye for talent." _Red said sarcastically, obviously mocking Blue, _"You want me to prove it to you in a battle?"_

"_Hahaha, you wish. I wouldn't waste my time on you. I am a future champion, and I only battle the best trainers in the world." _Blue said as he walked past Red, who shoke his head laughing.

"_Ok Blue, If you say so. We'll find out who is better someday."_

"_Keep telling yourself that kid, I have more important things to do, Smell ya later." _Blue called back to Red as he walked towards Viridian City.

Red laughed to himself and continued on route 22, entering the gate to Indigo Plateau a few minutes later. He looked around the large room. There were several TV's on the walls, all showing the "Kanto News Network" TV station. On the other side of the room, two security guards are blocking the path to Route 23.

"_Sorry kid, You can't go any further. No one is allowed into Indigo Plateau without special permission from the Pokemon Leauge Champion." _One of the security guards told Red when he tried to talk through.

"_But I need to talk to the Elite Four! They need to do something about Team Rocket. It's their duty." _Red argued, but to no success as the security guard ignored him.

"_Attention Kanto!" _A mysterious voice said. Both Red and the security guards looked around the room confused, trying to find the source of the voice. One of the guards pointed towards the TV. Red looked over, and on the screen was the Leader of Team Rocket, and self proclaimed King of Kanto, Giovanni.

"_What is he doing?!" _Red yelled, clenching his fists.

"_As you all should know, I am your King, Leader, and Superior, Giovanni. Today I have a very important announcement. Team Rocket has decided to re-open the Gym's across the region. Starting today, your leaders will be returning to their positions and accepting challenges from trainers. Why are we doing this? Honestly, I'm bored. The people of Kanto have put up a pathetic fight against me, and I would like a challenge. So I'm putting this out there. Anyone who wins all 8 Gym Badges, will have the opportunity to challenge the Elite Four and then...the Champion! I'll let you all guess who that is. I hope to see many trainers attempt to take on Team Rocket, of course you will all fail, but I promise I will have fun crushing you. That is all." _The TV went black, and moments later, the previously playing show resumed.

"_You want to play games Giovanni? Fine. And you two!" _Red yelled as he pointed at the security guards, _"Next time, you won't be able to stop me! No one will get in the way of me saving my mom!" _


End file.
